


oh, to be alive

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: my son, my blood [2]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Flashpoint (DCU), Goodbyes, Hugs, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War Spoilers, dont repost/translate my works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: "Where will we go, after this?" Raven whispers and Damian swallows, hoping it's not too audible."We...we could always go back to the League," He offers. "Although, I don't know if I would want Omari growing up there any longer. After all, we only stayed there since it was the only place we could go. But, now that father and...most of everyone is back...I am...unsure of what we will do."Raven nods and doesn't ask any more of him, for that he is grateful.So, they wait, they wait for new orders in silence since that is all they can do at the moment and can't help but feel like little kids again, waiting for someone to give them all the answers to questions that they couldn't themselves. In a way, they were still kids. Barely eighteen and already been through so much, more than most would experience in almost five lifetimes, and yet, they already had a child of their own, though, it felt more of like a responsibility and a heavy weight on their shoulders than something they should be happy about. And wasn't that disgusting?Omari murmured something in his sleep and Damian felt a stab of guilt and regret come and gut him in the stomach.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: my son, my blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773334
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	oh, to be alive

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel to 'rebuilding what was once lost' that some requested! I actually wasn't planning on writing a sequel but some of you guys suggested it and I just came up with a bunch of different ideas for one!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The sun had never seemed so bland and the heat never so cold.

Damian heaved a sigh as he held Omari in his arms, the child sleeping away as he was blissfully unaware of the exhausted and depressed forms laying all around them. Raven sat next to them, leaning her head on his shoulder as they stared out at the saturated water in front of them all.

He could hear father and Kent mumbling something almost incoherent to one another as them and Wonder Woman stood atop of the hill next to the dismantled and ruined Titans Tower, discussing some future plans for something Damian wasn't sure if they could pull off.

"Where will we go, after this?" Raven whispers and Damian swallows, hoping it's not too audible.

"We...we could always go back to the League," He offers. "Although, I don't know if I would want Omari growing up there any longer. After all, we only stayed there since it was the only place we could go. But, now that father and... _most_ of everyone is back...I am...unsure of what we will do."

Raven nods and doesn't ask any more of him, for that he is grateful.

So, they wait, they wait for new orders in silence since that is all they can do at the moment and can't help but feel like little kids again, waiting for someone to give them all the answers to questions that they couldn't themselves. In a way, they _were_ still kids. Barely eighteen and already been through so much, more than most would experience in almost five _lifetimes,_ and yet, they already had a child of their own, though, it felt more of like a responsibility and a heavy weight on their shoulders than something they should be happy about. And wasn't that disgusting? 

Omari murmured something in his sleep and Damian felt a stab of guilt and regret come and gut him in the stomach.

"Everyone,"

Kent's voice is what snapped him back to reality and he turned to face him, along with everyone else.

"I know you all have been through hell, but the Earth's core has almost been completely destroyed, meaning freezing or burning due to the rotation of the planet being compromised." He explains and Damian exhales shakily through his nose as he tries not to just give up and cry.

"But," Kent continues. "If we work together, we can do this. We can _save_ the planet. The Justice League won't quit, the Justice League _doesn't_ quit. We can do this."

 _No, no we can't._ Damian's exhausted mind screams. _We can't do this, I can't do this_.

He's too tired. Too broken.

Raven looks back at Damian and he suddenly realizes that she looks as tired and worn out as he probably is. Her eyes have sunken in and her skin is still a bit pale. She kind of reminds Damian of a corpse and not the dead kind.

She then looks down at Omari who is still sleeping and reaches out a hand to gently shake him.

"Omari," She whispers. "Wake up."

The child does so but it takes a few seconds and a few seconds is all Constantine needs to be able to convince the Flash, Barry Allen, to create a new Flashpoint, one that would fix most things and make things better. Hopefully.

Everyone overhears the conversation and Damian's heart sinks deeper into his chest with every word that is said.

"Ya know what you have to do, mate."

"I promised Iris...I wouldn't."

"I figured ya'd say that. Sure, you could go back and it would change things. Hopefully for the better, but ya couldn't either. You could just leave things like this." Constantine says and he crunches his cigarette beneath his boot. "But, if ya go back and change things, it will be a hell of a lot betta than what we got now."

Barry sighs and relents, standing up on his own shaky two feet before looking at everyone else as if he was asking for permission.

Damian swallows again and turns to look at Omari who is gazing around curiously at everyone. He then pulls his son up by the armpits and settles him on the ground in front of him, Omari's bright and innocent purple eyes staring up at him.

"Omari," Damian says. "You know I love you, right?"

Omari nods, smiling a bit with that toothy grin of his as he rubs the sleep out of one of his eyes. "Yea! I love you too, daddy," He replies and Damian smiles a bit even though he can feel tears well up as he removes his mask and sets it beside him.

"That's good, and you know I'd do anything for you, right?" Omari hums and nods.

"Yes, because daddy loves me and mommy," He explains and Damian chuckles and ruffles his black hair.

"Yea, that's right." He responds as Raven leans closer towards them with a small, but knowing and exhausted smile. She places a hand on his shoulder and looks at Omari with a soft gaze.

"Mommy loves you too, dear," She whispers. "So very much. I want you to remember that, okay?"

"Mhmm!" Omari giggles, still blissfully unaware of what's about to happen. "I'll always know, mommy. I love mommy and daddy very much too!"

Damian's bottom lip trembles and he reaches forward to drag Omari into his arms, his face resting on his tiny shoulders and his hands gripping the fabric of his sweater. He feels more tears gather in his eyes when Omari hugs him back, his teeny-tiny limbs reaching to wrap around his neck.

Raven sniffles and pulls them into a hug of her own, squeezing them with everything she has.

"Mommy and daddy will always love you, Omari," Damian whispers as he hears Barry zoom off into the distance, a great ball of light beginning to overtake everything in its path and heading straight towards everyone on the hill.

"Please, don't ever forget that."

The light engulfs them completely, and Damian no longer feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos make my day! Remember to stay safe and don't repost/translate my works without permission!


End file.
